Harry Vutter
Harry Vutter was an award winning camera man and artist. Early Life Harry Vutter was born on May 17th 1932. His parents were Judith and Samuel; both of them died when he was a teenager. Career Inspired by his parents love for art and painting; he got into photography and artistic lifestyle ways as a young buck. When he was nineteen, he began making money from his art, becoming known for photographing weather and beautiful bugs of the world. When he was in his 20s, he met a fellow artist buck who had got into film work as a camera man. The pair became friends and this lead to Harry getting his first job as a cameraman. He won awards for his fantastic camera skills, capturing the "true drama of the moments". Personal Life Harry first met Martina O'Brian when he was 18, in 1951. They bonded fairly well on a film set but didn't see eachother again until 1954. At the time they reconnected, they were living in a nearby area and often crossed paths at The Fame. Martina was just out of her marriage with Percy Gipton at the time. Harry and Martina bonded quickly and married in 1955. The following year, they were delighted when they announced the arrival of their first daughter, Veronica O'Brian. It was reported at the time by more than one magazine that Martina and Percy were still in love and had been having an affair, leaving a question mark over who the child's father was. Harry dismissed the rumours as "nonsense", while Martina said they were "disrespectful". The pair went on to have five more children together; Rosie O'Brian (1963), Lillian O'Brian (1964), Bobby O'Brian (1965), Mia O'Brian (1967), and Lisa O'Brian (1969). Martina had expressed her desire of wanting to be a mother for a long time and seemed generally happy and glowing in the years she was gifting the world with children. They also adopted two children together, Jonnny O'Brian (1967) and Sarah O'Brian (1971). In 1970, when their youngest child Lisa was only two years old, Harry left Martina. The reason was inititally kept a secret, as Martina seemed to want to keep it, but it was later discovered that he had found a new love in a younger doe, Katia Doe. His divorce to Martina took a year to finalise. He married Katia in 1976. Katia abandoned Harry in 1992 for a younger male. After the break down of his marriage, Harry never saw any of his children. The story shocked the world as Harry had seemed more in love with Martina than she was with him, with her being accused of still loving her former husband, and him seeming happy with his children. Many accused the O'Brian Family of covering it up, one of the first of many accusations of those lines, that denied him access and paid him to remain silent. For years, Harry never commented either way, until one day in 1998 in which he was out shooting images of a storm in which he told his interviewer friend, Donald Waystie, "Martina only wanted me as a sire, lad. Sick in the brain that old girl. And those kids, that childhood, och dear". Before Donald could officially print the story (with it later being hacked by his boss that beat him with a breadstick for it), Harry was struck by lighting the next day when photographing sunshine by himself. The police closed the investigation after one day and said "lighting can be stray and shock you like that".